MHA 2nd Year
by UchihaKy
Summary: Todoroki and Momo have always respected each other. but what happens when their feelings and opinions of one another change? Will Uraraka confess to Deku. Will Deku finally confront his feelings. The 2nd Year has begun, Anything is possible. This will revolve around 3 couples. Todoroki and Momo. Midoriya and Uraraka. Im still figuring out the last one.
1. Chapter 1 (06-20 13:05:06)

**The first year at UA finally came to a close. Now everyone returns and is ready to start the first term of the 2nd year. Its been 3 months since the first year at UA ended. Everyone is exited to see each other again after so long. As everyone enters the classroom they all talk about their holiday and the places they went to. Midoriya is chatting to Urakara about hero stuff. Bakugo and Kirishima is arguing about who has the best hair. Momo and her friends are discussing outfits. Everyone is having a good time talking to one another even Mineta who is perving on all the girls. Iida being class rep is trying to make everyone quiet. All seem happy nd exited, exept for Todoroki who as usual minds his own business.** **As everyone laughs and talks to one another their teacher Mr Aizawa enters the classroom.**

Aizawa: Good morning everyone its nice to finally see you again.

 **"Everyone greets back."**

Aizawa: Im sure you all had a great long vacation but now its time to start getting serious again.

Kirishima: Aww sensei do we really have to start on the first day, come on we just got back.

Aizawa: Exactly so theres no time to waste. If you want to become a hero, there are no breaks or shortcuts thats why you got time off.

Kirishima: Yeah, I guess so, sorry.

Aizawa: Alright, for today's lesson you will be working in pairs or two. But only half the class will participate in this lesson while the other half will receive another. This is for character building, you cant be a hero if you cant act like one.

So we will begin with Midoria

Midoriya: eh.. yes Mr Aizawa

Aizawa: You will be paired with Bakugo, you guys clearly don't get along and that has to change.

Bakugo: Deku... if you get in my way.. ill kill you.

Midoriya: * **thinks** * "maybe this was a bad choice."

Aizawa: Next up, Iida. You and Mineta will be paired together. Use clearly don't agree with each other.

Finally, Todoroki.

 **"The entire class is surprised when they hear his name called out**."

You and Yayorozu will be paired up.

Todoroki: But Mr Aizawa I thought you said this lesson is about character building, the both us get along fine.

Aizawa: Yes thats true, However thats just how you feel.

"Momo: ***looks down** *.

Todoroki: * **Looks at Momo** * What is he talking about?

Momo: N..Nothing..I mean I..I don't know

Mr Aizawa: Yaoyorozu in order for this to work you have to be honest about how you feel.

Momo: I can't.. im sorry.. i have to go. *leaves with tears in her eyes*

" **Everyone looks at Todoroki** "

Aizawa: You see now what I mean Todoroki.

Kirishima: What the hell man you made Yaoyorozu upset.

Midoria: Kirishima wait it wasnt..

Bakugo: * **Interupts Midoriya** * Shut the hell up Deku.

Iida: It wasn't Todoroki's fault. He clearly doesn't know how she feels.

Kirishima: Well he should have. It's obvious isnt it. She feels like shes beneath him and he acts like he doesnt even care.

Todoroki: Guys, its alright, they have the right to say what they want.

Iida: Todoroki..

Todoroki: * **Walks out classroom** *

Midoriya: Todoroki wait..

Iida: What the hell is wrong with you people. Todoroki never did anything wrong. You're supposed to act like heroes but you would press a fellow friend and classmate down. You should All be ashamed.

Kirishima: Friend? The guy never even spoke once to most of us, the only ones he talks to are you, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu.

Iida: So what. Maybe he isnt the type to talk to everyone. You dont know what his reasons and circumstances are, thats probably why he is the way he is. Nobody is perfect.

Kirishima: That doesnt give him the right to take his shit out on others.

Iida: What are you even talking about. What do you know about him or his life and..

Midoriya: Todoroki has been through a lot. During the festival he told me about his mother. His father made her hate him and then he took her away from him. Out of all his siblings he has it the worse. His father treats him like an object and a pawn. Do any of you know why his left eye if burnt?. Its because his mother threw him with boiling hot water when he was younger. So you tell me, how the fuck can you stand there and judge him like that.

Iida: You guys.. truly disgust me.

Midoriya: Iida its alright just let it go, they wont understand. Everyone just judges Todoroki without even understanding whats going on, and those who say nothing is probably doing the same thing. Iida's right you should all be ashamed.

Uraraka: Deku, wait..

Midoria: Uraraka just dont..

Uraraka: * **Looks down** *

Midoriya: Iida, lets go find Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. * **Walks out with Iida** *.

Kaminari: Man, Sensei out of all the lessons did you have to choose this one?.

Aizawa: Its better to talk about your feelings and let everything out then bottling it up inside..

Alright since Iida and Midoriya left we cant have groups anymore. Everyone open your textbooks to page 274.

Everyone: "Awww!"

 **Normal Pov.**

 **While everyone goes through their textbooks about hero costumes, Iida and Midoria try searching for their two classmates.**

Meanwhile on the roof of UA main building..

Yaoyorozu: * **Tears begin to fall down** * Why.. Why couldn't I just answer him * **sniff*.**

Todoroki: So this is where you were hiding.

Yaoyorozu: * **suprised** * Todoroki why are you here.. you should get to class.

Todoroki: How can i sit there after what you just did.

Yaoyorozu: Todoroki.. Im so sorry i never..

Todoroki: * **cuts her off** * Its okay, however i would like to know what Mr Aizawa ment. Will you tell me?

Midoriya: Iida I think I hear someone.

Iida: What? We're on the highest level and we checked everywhere are you positive?

Midoriya: They must be on the roof, lets go. Ohh and be quiet.

Iida: Yes sir.

 **Normal Pov**

 **Iida and Midoria stand behind the door on the roof top while listening and trying not to disturb their fellow two class mates**.

Yaoyorozu: I.. I don't know if I can tell you.

Todoroki: Just say it.

Yaoyorozu: Its just.. ever since The festival last Year I.. I felt like im a good for nother want to be hero who couldnt even last a minute against Tokoyami without losing. And watching you I saw that I will never be able to be as strong and as smart as you. Im just an idiot who thought she could become a hero and I.. * **Starts crying** * I.. I know I will never become like you or become a hero or...

Todoroki: * **Puts his hand on her shoulder** * Yaoyorozu don't ever think that. Im apologize if I made you feel as if you can never become a hero or a strong person, but you're the smartest person I know and you have amazing talent. Remember when we saved Bakugo, if it wasn't for you could have got hurt or end up dead. Just because you lost once or twice doesn't mean you're worthless. Just remember not to give up and never compare yourself to a damaged person like me, trust me you are much stronger and wiser than I am don't forget that.

Yaoyorozu: Todoroki.. you're not damaged you're a great person and an even better friend. Not to mention you're the best in our class if not the entire school.

Todoroki: ***checks the time** * Thanks but, we should get to class..

Yaoyorozu: Yeah..we..we should.

Todoroki: Lets go. * **reaches hand ou** t*

Yaoyorozu: Alright * **Grabs his hand***

 **Meanwhile**..

Midoriya: wow, I never knew Todoroki could be so caring, guess we never really knew anything about him...

Iida: Midoriya lets go before they see us.

Midoriya: R..right come on.

 **The next Day..**

 **Normal Pov**

 **The first day back at School was already over. What happened yesterday is done, and everyone is ready to start the day.**

Momo: I hope everyone forgot about what happened yesterday.. * **sigh** *.

Jiro: You mean with you and Todoroki?

Momo: No, I mean the mental breakdown i had. Why you mention Todoroki?

Jiro: Well, when you left everyone put the blame on him for what happened to you.

Momo: What, But it wasn't his fault.

Jiro: Yeah well, everyone thought it was.

Momo: What was his response?

Jiro: He never said much, but when Midoriya and Iida defended him he told them to let it go. Then he walked out.

Momo: This is all my fault. If only I had just told him before..

Jiro: Told him what?

Momo: N..N..Nothing.

Jiro: Do you have feelings for him?

Momo: Of course not, his just a friend that is all.

Jiro: Doesn't look that way.

Momo: You're one to talk, don't think i don't see whats going on between you and kirishima..

Jiro: What!..No I.. Nothings going on okay!.

Momo: If you say so i guess.

Jiro: Hey momo look who just came in.

Momo: * **Looks at Todoroki** * I should apologize to him.

Jiro: What, No you haven't done anything wrong.

Momo: I should still apologize.

Jiro: * **sigh** * Suit yourself then..

Momo: *Walks over to Todoroki* M.. Morning Todoroki.

Todoroki: * **Nods at her** *

Momo: I know this is kinda sudden but Im really sorry for yesterday, I hope you can forgive me.

Todoroki: You're Apologizing? What for?

Momo: You know, for how I made it look like it was your fault that I..

Todoroki: You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong.

Momo: Maybe but still.. Im really sorry.

Todoroki: Dont worry about it.

Momo: * **smiles** * b..bye. *walks to jiro*

Jiro: Just friends huh..?

Momo: Hey! Not so loud everyone can hear you.

Jiro: Who cares, lets just wait outside till Mr Aizawa comes. We still have 30 mins before he gets here.

Momo: Alright. * **F** **ollows jiro outside** *

Jiro: where are all the others?

Momo: Probably still coming.

Jiro: Well, what do we for the next 30 mins?

Momo: Idk..

Jiro: Hey, Todoroki is all alone. Lets go keep him company.

Momo: But.. we.. I mean I just spoke to him.

Jiro: You apologized to him.

Momo: its the same thing.

Jiro: No, its not. Lets go.

Momo: W..wait a second.

Jiro: Im going alone if you don't come.

Momo: Fine.. Im coming * **Walks towards Todoroki*.**

Jiro: Hey Todoroki, need some company you look like you do.

Momo: Sorry about her, she insisted on coming here.. *laughs*.

Todoroki: Sorry.. but I have to go.

 ***Both the girls go silent..***

Jiro: D-did we do something wrong?

Momo: I.. I dont think so. He has seemed fine until now.

Jiro: Well he was on his phone a few minutes ago. Maybe something happened.

Momo: Y.. Yeah. I hope his Okay.

Jiro: Im sure he'll sort it out whatever it is.

Momo: I really hope so..

 **Normal Pov**

 **So this chapter was mostly focused on jiro and momo's friendship and a little of Momo's fellings towards Todorok. Next chapter will be focused on Todoroki's anger towards his father. There will also be a hint of Midoriya and Urakara.**


	2. MHA 2nd Year Chapter 2

**Thank you guys who reviewed. I fixed some spelling errors and name errors in the first chapter. I apologize for delaying the release of this chapter. I was really busy and had a lot of things to do and didn't have the time to complete this chapter. So the last chapter ended with Todoroki storming out of the class which left Momo and Jiro shocked. This chapter will pick up on that and as promised will have a moment between Deku and Uraraka, Hopefully one you would like. Also sometimes I like to change things up a bit like ill use Momo for example and then say Yaoyorozu the next time. You get what I'm saying.** **Anyway, if there are any mistakes please let me know. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Normal** **Pov**

 **After Todoroki Angrily Stormed out of the classroom, he went straight to confront his father about something..**

Todoroki: I know what you did..you bastard.

Endeavour: Shouto, shouldn't you be in school?

Todoroki: After what you just did, Do you really think I give a damn about school.

Endeavour: Is this about your useless mother?

Todoroki: Don't call her useless you piece of..

Endeavour: Watch your mouth boy.

Todoroki: How could you send her away, isn't it enough that you put her in that pathetic place.

Endeavour: I found out that you've been visiting her. I had no choice but to send her away for your sake. she already hurt you enough.

Todoroki: Did you have to send her to another country?.

Endeavour: The further the better. You should focus on getting stronger not wasting time on a useless bitch who can't do anything.

Todoroki: What did you just say?. * **smoke begins to release from his left side.***

Endeavour: Ahh, so you've finally decided to use my power as your main quirk huh?

Todoroki: It's not your power. I would never do anything to please a hypocrite like you.

Endeavour: You should get back to school. You have a duty to fulfill as my son. Get stronger, so you can surpass All Might.

Todoroki: You're going to bring her back..

Endeavour: Now why would I do that, she's only on your way. there's no time for feelings and emotions. Getting stronger is all you should be focusing on.

Todoroki: One day... One day ill make you pay..I promise you that. ***Leaves***

 **Normal Pov**

 **After confronting his father about moving his mother out of the country, Todoroki returns back to UA and is not in a very good mood...**

Mr Aizawa: Todoroko, you're late..

Todoroki: I had to take care of something. It won't happen again.

Mr Aizawa: I certainly hope not, go take your seat.

Todoroki: ***Sits down***

Momo: H..hey Todoroki, everything Okay?

Todoroki: Everything's fine..

Momo: A..are you sure? If you need someone to talk to I will happy to..

Todoroki: I said its fine. Don't make me repeat myself.

Momo: O..okay then..sorry.

Todoroki: ***Stays silent***

Mr Aizawa: Yaoyorozu, Todoroki have anything to share to the rest of us?

Momo: No.. Sensei

Mr Aizawa: I didn't think so. What about you Todoroki, anything to say?

Todoroki: * **Glares at Aizawa***

Mr Aizawa: Well since both of you have nothing to say I think you should take a short break...outside.

Momo: But Mr Aizawa we didn't..

Mr Aizawa: I don't wanna hear it, now leave.

Todoroki: * **walks out***

Momo: * **follows Todoroki out***

Mr Aizawa: Now, where were we..

 **Normal Pov**

 **After Aizawa kicked Todoroki and Yaoyorozu out, the both of then sat in the hall way outside the classroom facing opposite directions from each other.**

Momo: Todoroki.. I'm sorry, its my fault you got kicked out of class.

Todoroki: Why do you keep aplogizing? you're just making things worse.

Momo: Sorry..I.. I just wanted to say Its my fault that's all.

Todoroki: Yaoyorozu..

Momo: Y..yes?

Todoroki: _you're annoying._

 _Momo_ * **Suprised, goes quiet***

 **Normal Pov**

 **The two sat in absolute silence without a word being said for the rest of the school day. Todoroki, who was never once rude to Yaoyorozu, now showed his true colors. Momo, who always admired him, now felt like he hated her.**

 **The Next day..**

 **Everyone was seated and waited for their teacher Mr Aizawa to arrive..**

Mr Aizawa * **enters cl** **assroom*** Sorry I'm late. I had something important to take care of. For today's lesson you be working in groups of 4.

Kaminari: Alright!, Can we choose who to partner up with?

Mr Aizawa: No, I will be deciding that.

Kirishima: Man, that really sucks sensei.

Mr Aizawa: So, first team. Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro and Bakugo. Second team, Asui, Mina, Mineta and Ojiro.

Mineta: Wow, this is my chance to finally..

Mr Aizawa: Please be silent so you can hear what group you're in.

Mineta: S..sorry..

Mr Aizawa: Third team. Uraraka; Yaoyorozu; Midoriya and.. Todoroki.

Midoriya: This is bad. I still haven't spoken to Uraraka since that day. what am i going to do.. * **panics*.**

 **Normal Pov**

 **After Aizawa states the rest of the teams, everyone gathers together in their groups and is waiting at the training grounds to receive the lesson from Aizawa..**

Mr Aizawa: Right let's get started. For this lesson each team will come up with a plan. Joining me today is a pro hero you might know, Kamui Woods. Your mission is to come up with a plan to defeat his as a team. If you try to do it alone you will fail and receive a score of 0. Each team will have 1 hour to create a plan and defeat him. The first team up will be Team 3.Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya and Uraraka. You have 1 hour. Your time starts now..

 **Normal Pov**

 **As Team 3 figures out a plan to defeat the pro hero, The rest of the teams return to class with Aizawa...**

Midoriya: Come on guys, we need to figure out how we're going to beat him as a team.

Todoroki: First we need to figure out what his weakness is.

Midoriya: Right, so his main ability is to stretch, spread and expend his hands and fingers. We just need to figure out how to counter it.

Yaoyorozu: Maybe we could create a distraction.

Midoriya: Yeah, I think that would work, but we still need to attack.

Todoroki: Two of us should cause a distraction and the other two has to attack. That's the best possible outcome.

Midoriya: Now, we just need to figure out who does what.

Yaoyorozu: The two of you should attack. Both you're quirks are more offensive then defensive.

Midoriya: You have a point. Its decided then. Me and Todoroki will attack while you and Uraraka distract him.

Yaoyorozu: Guys hold on, where's Uraraka? She was just here.

Todoroki: The plan won't work if all 4 of us aren't here.

Midoriya: We still have 20 minutes left, ill go find her.

Yaoyorozu: Should I go with you?

Modoriya: No, stay here with Todoroki.

 **Normal Pov**

 **As Midoriya left there was a dead silence in the training area. Neither Momo or Todoroki said a word. They just waited untill Midoriya returned.**

Midoriya: Uraraka, I've been looking around this whole place for you, we need your help.

Uraraka: My help? We haven't spoken since that day you know. One of the only reasons I enjoy doing to UA is because I get to be around you. But since that day it's like I don't exist to you. Even now while we were planning, its like I wasn't even there at all. Deku, do you really hate me that much? ***starts to cry*.**

Midoriya: Uraraka..I.. I didn't mean to.. its just that..

Uraraka: I understand if you never wanna talk to me again its not your fault. Its me, its always me. So I understand if... ***gets pulled***

Midoriya: ***Pulls her in his arms*** Uraraka.. it's not your fault. Please don't think that I hate you. I could never do that. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, I understand how what an idiot I've been. Being at UA is a dream come true, but if I loose you as a friend It wouldn't be the same. I hope you can forgive me for acting so stupid and shellfish.

Uraraka: * **Holds him tighter*** O..of course. You're my best friend and one of the only real friends I have left. I cant loose you too. * **sniffs*.**

Midoriya: ***let's her go*** We should get back to Yaoyorozu and Todoroki.

Uraraka: Y..yeah we should.

 **So I decided to end it here. I used a line in Naruto if some of you noticed. I just thought id use it for fun cuz Todoroki reminds be a bit of Sasuke. The next chapter will continue after Deku and Uraraka returns. Also, I decided to do 2 more couples instead of one. Suggest In the comment or review section who you guys think I should choose. Next chapter will focus more on Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Not sure how many chapters this fic will have but hopefully I can finish it. Ill try my best to finish a chapter every day or two. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
